1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computers and, particularly, to a host computer attached to a monitor.
2. Description of Related Art
Although computer enclosures for desktop computers are nowadays made smaller and smaller, they still consume too much space once placed on a table to be connected to a monitor.